Two Worlds
by Mistysplash
Summary: When a creeper named Bob dies unexpectedly, he is reborn as a cat named Nightkit. He will be unlike any cat the Clans have ever seen.
1. His End

**Sorry for this being so short.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the world of MineCraft. The sun was shining onto the meadow, and the sky was of a nice baby blue. The cows and sheep were roaming about. At the hazy outline of the meadow, bordering swamp trees were ever-lightly swaying. Roses, dandelions, and wild grass were abundant. Most of the meadow was flat, with changes in the level every now and then, like one would expect in any meadow.

A herd of cows raised their heads, and mooed to each other in distress. Immediately, they ran off to another area to graze peacefully.

Some other animals were starting to act the same way. The crunch of the grass could be heard, not far from where the herd of cows had previously been. As the mysterious noise started to get louder and louder, the creature that was making it was also being more noticeable. Eventually, the creature came into view.

It had four short legs, large empty eye sockets, a mouth twisted into a sad expression and a light green skin. It was recognizable amongst any MineCraftian. It was a creeper.

* * *

The creeper, whose name was Bob, was walking along in the meadow trying to enjoy a bit of the sunshine before having to go from chunk to chunk, trying to blow up any humans.

Bob thought, _"Ah. A beautiful day. Probably more than any other, as far as I can tell. I may as well try my best to enjoy it while I still can."_

Bob wasn't your average creeper. Unlike other creepers, he actually made an effort to stop and smell the roses, or splash in puddles left by the rain. Bob was sort of aloof. Other creepers either hated him, because they thought he was supposedly "stupid", therefore making creepers look stupid. There were also other creepers who thought Bob was a good punch line.

Of course, Bob could care less, because he knows he has several good true friends, and a wife.

He continued to walk in the meadow, enjoying the breeze. Unfortunately for him, there was an over ground lava pool straight ahead of him. Finally, he ended up at the rim of the pool.

Bob leaned forward to get a good look. He had never seen an over ground lava pool before, and wanted to see as much of it as he could. Poor Bob leaned in too close, lost his balance, and fell in.

* * *

Panic churned in Bob, as he frantically tried to escape. Over and over, he failed. Finally, weak from exhaustion, he gave up.

As he was about to die, he could swear he had heard Notch's voice whispering, "You are about to embark on a journey greater than you can imagine."

Finally, Bob closed his eyes to welcome the peaceful darkness.

* * *

**Please Read and Review. (IF you want to.)**


	2. From Bob to Nightkit

It was pitch black, and strangely peaceful. The darkness seemed to last for years. Then fuzzy, vague memories of fur, milk, and squirming objects appeared for a few seconds, then as fast it had appeared, it disappeared. One memory after another, until it became pitch black again.

This was not the same darkness Bob had seen. This was the darkness that everyone faced when sleeping. At last, Bob opened his eyes.

* * *

To his amazement, he was anything but dead, and could feel energy bounding through his veins. However, something wasn't right. There were round things everywhere, and he was in something so small, he shouldn't have been able to fit in.

Dazed, Bob thought, _"I-I've got to get out of here! The Head Council of Creepers is going to tear me to bits if I don't get there soon!"_

He sprinted out of the den, only to see a clearing filled with more bushes and cats. Bob stood there silently, frozen in fear.

He thought,_ "Why am I in a clearing of cats?"_

A dark gray cat padded up to Bob. Strangely, the cat was bigger than him.

The cat purred, "First time out of the nursery, eh? Don't worry Nightkit, you're safe."

Bob said quietly, "Who's Nightkit?"

The gray cat replied, "That'd be you."

Bob said, "I'm sorry, but my name's Bob. And I'm a creeper, just so you know."

The gray cat sighed frustratedly, and picked Bob up. He headed to a rocky den.

Bob screeched, "Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!"

As he struggled to get out of the cat's grip, he saw black paws.

* * *

"_Okay, something is DEFINTELY not right here," _Bob thought worriedly.

The gray cat went inside the rocky den, and dropped Bob. Bob turned around, and tried to attack the gray cat. However, the gray cat nudged Bob towards a puddle.

"I'm trying to help you. Head for the puddle, alright? Maybe I'll give you some food."

Bob scrambled for the puddle, and took a look at his reflection. What he saw surprised him.

A black cat with speckled green eyes was staring right back at him.

Bob gasped, "Am I… a… _cat?_"

The gray cat rolled his eyes.

"Let's get some things straight, alright? You're Nightkit. You have one sister named Duskkit, and a brother named Tigerkit. Your father is Blackwhisker, and your mother is Fawnfang. You're a TreeClan cat. Deal with it. Right, I'll fetch you that piece of food I promised."

Just as the gray cat was about to exit the den, Bob asked, "Wait! What's your name?"

The gray cat turned around.

He replied, "I'm Stoneheart."

With that, Stoneheart exited the den, and headed towards the fresh-kill pile.

* * *

Bob sat there. Many emotions were being stirred up right now, especially anger, sadness, and wonder. He was curious about this world, yet he was sad he had to leave his old one so early. But it was anger that was stirring in his heart. He was angry that all of this mess had happened to him.

"_What kind of joke is this, Notch? Do you ENJOY watching me suffer?"_

A voice echoed, "_No, Nightkit. You were chosen for a reason. But it's not for suffering. I can promise this, my friend, you are on an extraordinary journey."_

Bob, now Nightkit, sighed. He would have to face it. Nightkit was a cat. He was no longer in the MineCraftian world.


	3. Anger Issues

Nightkit was bored. Never before had he felt so bored in his lifetime. He lazily batted at a leaf.

He groaned, "Ugh… Why does it have to be so boring?"

His mother, Fawnfang, padded over to him. She was carrying a mouse in her jaws.

She said, "Last I checked, kits were supposed to be running around causing mischief, and having fun. Not sitting here lazily pawing at some leaves."  
Nightkit looked up at his mother's stern green eyes.

"But today is boring! There's nothing to do," he complained.

Fawnfang was bewildered.

She leaned close to Nightkit's face, and snarled, "I didn't raise you to sit around and accumulate fat like a kittypet! I expect you to go out there, and play with the other kits! See, they're having fun!"

Fawnfang pointed her fluffy tail in the direction of the other kits. They were chasing a ball of moss.

Nightkit sniffed disdainfully, "Eh, I'll pass. It seems too strenuous."

Fawnfang hissed, "Fine Nightkit. If you want to act like that, you can right on over to Goosefrost's den and pick up some mouse bile. You can check the elders for ticks."

He shrieked, "Ew! No way!"

Fawnfang hissed, "Go play with the others, then!"

Nightkit ran off to play with the other kits.

* * *

They were all sitting down laughing.

A gray tom laughed, "Let's play again!"

All of them nodded their heads in agreement.

Nightkit demanded, "Can I play as well?"

The other kits looked at him, then at each other, then back at him again.

A silver kit sniffed, "Pfft. Are you going to really play, or are you just going to mess us up?"

Nightkit growled, "I can play as well as any of you!"

Duskkit explained the rules to Nightkit, and then the kits started to play.

As Duskkit was wrestling with the gray kit, the silver kit blocked Tigerkit's path. Nightkit dashed for the moss ball. Suddenly, the silver kit knocked him over. She pinned him to the ground.

Tigerkit finally got the moss ball.

He shrieked, "I win!"

Nightkit lied there angrily. He was determined to get his revenge.

* * *

It was later that evening, when everyone was about to go to bed.

Nightkit was the first kit to go in the nursery den. He stalked to the darkest area, and lied there, waiting for the silver kit to arrive.

He could hear her nonchalant voice getting louder, and louder. Finally, he could see her silvery pelt. Nightkit gathered all of the strength in his haunches, and lunged at her.

The silver kit shrieked, "Ouch! That hurt!"

She struggled to get out of his grasp, but it was impossible.

Nightkit grabbed her throat, and clamped tight in his jaws.

The silver kit said between her choked gasps, "Help...me! Some one...please!"

* * *

Tigerkit was casually heading back to the nursey. As he got closer, he could hear Silverkit's rugged gasps.

He yowled, "I'm coming!"

Tigerkit raced towards the nursey.

* * *

Nightkit heard his brother's pawsteps. Insticntively, he loosened his grasp on Silverkit's throat.

Her head and neck fell to the ground, limp.

Tigerkit had arrived at the nursey, and was blocking the enterance.

"You monster!"


	4. A Talk with Goosefrost

Thank you reviewers for your continued support!

* * *

**TreeClan**

Leader: **Icestar**- White tom with blue eyes

Deputy: **Daisywind**- Pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: **Goosefrost**- Gray and white tom with green eyes

Warriors

**Stoneheart**: Dark gray tom with green eyes

**Blackwhisker**: Black tom with yellow eyes

**Cherryfur**: Ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Owltalon**: Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Pinecloud**: Dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

**Tawnywind**: Longhaired silvered torbie with a white chest, tail tip, and pale blue eyes

**Birdsplash**: Black and white tom with yellow eyes

**Whitetail**: White she-cat with blue eyes

**Dawnleap**: Pale ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Beetlepelt**: Black tom with dark amber eyes

**Briarpelt**: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Gingerleaf**: Ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Hawkstorm**: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices

N/A

Queens

**Featherwing**: Silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, and pale yellow eyes

**Fawnfang**: Longhaired dilute golden-brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, paws, and green eyes

Elders

**Darknose**: Black tom with pale amber eyes

**WaterClan**

Leader: **Skystar**- Longhaired black and white tom with green eyes

Deputy: **Mudfur**- Longhaired chocolate mink tom with aqua eyes

Medicine Cat: **Goldenpetal**- Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

**Barkclaw**: Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Appleflower**: Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Duckfoot**: Brown she-cat with a black tail tip and paw, and dull yellow eyes

**Morningfur**: Longhaired cream and white she-cat with pale amber eyes

**Graynose**: Gray tom with green eyes

**Reedflight**: Dull dilute light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Foxwhisker**: Ginger tabby tom with a white tipped tail and yellow eyes

**Shadowstorm**: Black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Eagletalon**: Brown and white tom with blue eyes

**Mosstail**: Calico with large patches and green eyes

**Stormshade**: Dark gray tom with a white paw and blue eyes

**Emberstrike**: Longhaired she-cat with black and orange ears, and tail, with blue eyes

**Otterstream**: Brown tom with a white belly and yellow eyes

Queens

**Snowflight**: Longhaired white she-cat with green eyes

Elders

**Pebblecloud**: Slender light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Rainfang**: Light grey tom with green eyes

**MoorClan**

Leader: **Spottedstar**- Brown spotted she-cat with black spots and dull yellow eyes

Deputy: **Sorrelcloud**- Calico with aqua colored eyes

Medicine Cat: **Ashleaf**- Gray tom with darker flecks and green eyes

Warriors

**Brookflower**: Bluish-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Raventail**: Black tom with a long tail, and green eyes

**Heatherscar**: Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Lionpelt**: Golden brown tabby with yellow eyes

**Smokesplash**: Smokey dark she-cat with white splashes and green eyes

**Flameclaw**: Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**Rabbitfrost**: Grayish-brown tom with a white muzzle and belly with frosty blue eyes

**Dawnfur**: Pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**Cloudleg**: Longhaired long-legged white tom with blue eyes

**Briarheart**: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Thicketwhisker**: Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Eaglenose**: Brown she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes

**Badgerfang**: Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Elders

**Tigerstripe**: Brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

**Dapplestrike**: Tortoiseshell with yellow eyes

**Sootfoot**:Dark gray tom with black flecks, and green eyes.

* * *

Nightkit was sitting outside the medicine cat's den, his tail twitching in boredom. After "attacking" Silverkit, his father said he needed a "psychiatric appointment."

"_Whatever that is_," Nightkit thought.

He could hear voices coming from the den. The black kit crept to the edge of the den's opening. His ears tuned in with the conversation.

A deep voice said, "So, you said that when you went to the nursery, you found Silverkit lying on the ground limply, and Nightkit standing over her?"

"Yes," replied another.

"Did you… inquire about what happened?"

"Yes. Tigerkit said Nightkit had been pinning her to the ground by the scruff of her neck."

"Did Nightkit deny he did this?"

"At first… but after questioning him several times, he finally admitted to doing so."

There was a long pause.

"It seems as if he's inherited his mother's temper to a rather… extreme degree."

"_No. I got it from being a creeper, duh," _Nightkit thought in an annoyed manner.

"_Oh wait; they don't know what creepers are. I wonder how Karen's doing. And the rest of the Creeper Council," _Nightkit pondered.

"Goosefrost, do you think it may… help him in some sort of way?"

"Oh yes. With anger like that, it may fuel him while fighting, and make his attacks more powerful. Then again, I'm a medicine cat, not a fighter, so I may be wrong about those details. Either way, it may help him fight better."

There was another long pause.

"All right, so how are to deal with his anger issues?"

"Easy. Let his mother do it. She did well on _that_ yesterday." There was some sarcasm veiled into the first voice's words.

"Blackwhisker, remember to discus this with Fawnfang and Nightkit, okay?"

"Okay."

Nightkit was starting to think that one of the cats would leave the den, so he scurried away from the entrance. He sat there, pretending to look innocent. At last, Blackwhisker left the medicine cat's den.

He stopped to look at his son for a moment, and said, "Nightkit, don't attack your Clanmates, alright?"

Nightkit nodded his head.

"Good," his father replied.

Daisywind announced, "Tawnywind, Blackwhisker, and Whitetail, I need you to go on the hunting patrol."

"Ok Nightkit, I've got to go, all right? I'll see you later. Again, remember not to be so aggressive towards your Clanmates."

He sprinted to the entrance of the camp, and left the camp with a silvered torbie, and a white she-cat.

Nightkit murmured, "I can't ignore the emotions that come from my creeper nature! Otherwise I'd-I'd…"

But he couldn't find the right words.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! Again, thank you for your continued support!**


	5. Change in Rank

**Finally! The moment you have all been waiting for! THE NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

Nightkit tossed and turned. He had a hard time getting some rest, thanks to his chatty littermates.

"Wow! I can't wait to become an apprentice!"

"I know right? It'll be so cool, hunting and fighting!"

"Who do you think our mentors will be?"

"I dunno, but I hope I get Stoneheart!"

Nightkit's temper was getting higher and higher.

He thought angrily, _"Why won't they shut up? Why won't they shut up?"_

His denmates continued to chatter on and on about their apprentice ceremonies, except for his brother Tigerkit.

Silverkit asked loudly, "Hey Nightkit, who do you think your mentor will be?"

Finally, he snapped.

"SHUT UP! Will you just SHUT UP," Nightkit yowled angrily.

His sister snorted, "Don't be such a killjoy."

Tigerkit meowed quietly, "He does have a point, though. It's late, and we wouldn't want to be tired for our apprentice ceremony, now would we?"

A chorus of no's echoed in the nursery.

"Then shut up and go to sleep," Nightkit murmured as he lied down again.

"Alright, alright, geez," Duskkit growled.

"I'm certainly not sleeping _anywhere _near him," Silverkit hissed.

"Well…"

"SHUT UP," Nightkit screeched.

He sat down, and immediately curled up.

Next thing he knew, everyone was asleep.

* * *

Nightkit opened his eyes. To his surprise, he was back in the very same meadow where he had died.

He looked at the ground to see if he still had paws. Nightkit was shocked. Instead he was looking at green blocky feet.

He whooped and hollered in joy, all while bouncing around.

"Oh thank Notch! It was all just some crazy dream! Hooray!"

Bob bounded through the meadow.

"Bob! Bob, is that you?"

He was even more surprised.

He thought, _"Is that… Karen?"_

"Karen! Karen, I'm over here," Bob yelled.

He started to run over to her, but everything started going in slow motion while some music played.

"_How cliché… Oh well, at least I'm back in MineCraftia."_

And then he woke up.

It had all been just a dream. A perfectly cruel dream.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the bramble den. He heard voices outside.

"Hey Nightkit, wake up! It's time!"

A paw gently prodded him. He looked up, and saw a golden-brown tabby with a white muzzle, chest, and paws staring down at him.

"It's time for our apprentice ceremony! Aren't you excited?"

Nightkit stood up on his mossy nest.

"Not really. I'm more like… confused. Why is everyone making such a big fuss about it?"

"Because we're a step closer to being warriors! Now come on, Featherwing is waiting for us outside."

The kits strolled out of the nursery, where Tigerkit, Silverkit, Boulderkit, and Featherwing were waiting.

Featherwing looked down on Nightkit.

"Your fur is a mess. You ought to clean it before your ceremony starts. Go into the nursery to do it."

Nightkit looked at his shoulder.

He murmured, "It doesn't seem that bad…"

"No, there's dirt all over it! Clean your fur! Honestly! Your littermates already did it."

Embarrassedly, Nightkit stalked back into the nursery to lick his fur clean.

"_Whatever this ceremony is must be _really _important!"_

Once his fur was sleek and clean, he walked out of the nursery, and sat next to Tigerkit.

Featherwing glanced at Nightkit, and purred, "Much better."

* * *

A white tom leaped onto a giant boulder. It was none other than Icestar.

He announced, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Big Boulder for a Clan meeting!"

Most of the cats were already there, but a few cats slunk out of the dens and joined the others.

"Come on, this is it," Silverkit meowed excitedly.

Nightkit, his littermates, Silverkit, and Boulderkit gathered there too.

"This is an important part of any Clan life; it is the making of apprentices. Nightkit, Duskkit, Tigerkit, Silverkit, Boulderkit, step forward."

The kits did as they were told.

"Boulderkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Boulderpaw. TreeClan welcomes you as a full apprentice."

Icestar glanced at Stoneheart and said, "Stoneheart, you are a loyal and strong warrior. I expect you to pass this to Boulderpaw."

The crowd chanted, "Boulderpaw! Boulderpaw!"

Icestar gave the rest of the kits their apprentice names and their mentors as well. Tigerkit, however, had decided to become the medicine cat's apprentice.

Finally, Icestar said, "Nightkit, step forward."

Nightkit strode forward confidently.

"Nightkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw."

Icestar stared at a light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

"Owltalon, you are an excellent fighter and a cunning warrior, and I want you to pass this on to him."

The Clan chanted, "Nightpaw! Nightpaw!"

He sat there proudly, and thought, "_Maybe being a cat won't be so bad after all_."


	6. Touring Territories

**Guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated the story in a long while. I've been pretty busy, and I've been banned from the computer several times, and in the process have my love for FanFiction diminish slowly. I will be continuing this series, and I will make sure I don't take this long to update.**

* * *

Nightpaw was in a deep sleep thanks to the tiring apprentice ceremony. As his sleep became lighter, he felt a prodding sensation on his rib. He heard a voice.

"Nightpaw, get up."

He opened his eyes, only to see the bramble walls, barely visible in the darkness. Nightpaw turned to the side and saw his mentor. He stood up.

"Follow me," his mentor said. She padded out of the den. Nightpaw followed not so far behind, trying to not to step on Boulderpaw's tail.

As the two cats strolled across the camp, Nightpaw asked, "Owltalon, why aren't the other apprentices out, like we are?"

Owltalon chuckled, "Because their mentors are lazy."

"_Stoneheart really didn't seem that lazy…_"

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Owltalon laughed, as if she had read his mind.

They went up a jagged, short trail that eventually got them both to the top of the hollow. By now, there was a faint line of red that touched the horizon.

"Just in time," Owltalon muttered to herself. The two cats continued to walk in silence.

Finally, they arrived at a shallow, rocky hallow that had sand in the center.

"This is where we train our apprentices," Owltalon said after a while.

Nightkit asked curiously, "Are we going to learn anything today?"

"Yes. You're going to learn about your territory."

"Well then, where are we going next?"

"Be patient and I will show you."

They turned around and went north of the training hollow.

It was getting rather light now, as the sun could now be seen. It lit up the sky as a fiery red.

As they padded through the trees, Nightpaw asked, "So, where are we going again?"

Owltalon snarled, "I SAID BE PAITENT! If you would just be quiet then maybe we'd be going somewhere instead of sitting here arguing, like a couple of flea-brains."

After that, the two cats did not speak to each other that much. They continued in the same direction. Eventually they reached a large river that roared like thunder.

"This is the river. It is the main boundary of TreeClan and MoorClan," Owltalon said.

"How long does the river go?"

"As long as MoonClan knows. Right, moving on now."

Owltalon started going downstream, when she turned around to look at Nightpaw, who was still staring wide-eyed at the river.

She snapped, "C'mon, we don't have all day you know!"

Nightpaw looked at her, startled from his deep thinking.

"Oh, sorry! Coming," he said, dashing after her.

Owltalon muttered under her breath, "I swear, apprentices these days…"

The two cats continued going downstream. They had walked a good length before veering back into the woods. The sun was well above their head by now, blazing with heat. So they were quite relieved to get some shade.

Sunlight dappled the forest floor. As Nightpaw and Owltalon were walking, Nightpaw couldn't help but get distracted by the forest's beauty.

He thought, "_So beautiful… Wonder why I didn't notice its beauty before?_"

A whack on the head snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Seriously, you expect yourself to become a warrior? You've got a _lot _of work to do then. So for MoonClan's sake, stop staring off into space like some wide-eyed idiot, and _keep moving," _Owltalon hissed.

As they padded through the forest, Nightpaw snagged some of his fur on a bramble. He jerked himself forward, and got his fur unsnagged.

* * *

Nightpaw trudged slowly as he tried to keep up with Owltalon. He was tired after touring most of TreeClan's territory.

"Is this… the last… place?" He panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes. Now hurry and keep up," Owltalon replied, not even looking back at him.

Nightpaw wasn't paying much attention at this point. All he wanted to do was get back to the camp, and rest.

Owltalon said, "Stop!"

Nightpaw looked up, and saw a giant fence looming over him. It didn't have those gaps on them like the ones in Minecraftia. It was the same color though.

"This is the Twolegplace. It can be a dangerous place to be, depending on where you're at. Twolegs, monsters, dogs, and hostile kittypets are some of the things you may come across if you dare to venture there," Owltalon said.

Nightpaw thought, "_Twolegs? Doesn't she mean humans?"_

She had a nostalgic look in her eyes for a moment, before she blinked them away.

Owltalon looked at the sky. The sun was starting to hit the horizon, the sky having one neat layer of orange.

"It's about time we head back," Owltalon said, "Besides, I've pretty much shown you everything. C'mon."

* * *

Nightpaw settled in his nest. He took a glance outside of the den, noticing that most of the Clan was still up. Then, the thought hit him.

"_Funny, I'm surrounded by cats, and yet I haven't freaked out once._"

He had never been that afraid of cats, even though he would scream like a girl and run away every time he saw an ocelot.

"I wonder why Owltalon was looking at the town so wistfully," Nightpaw muttered, "Maybe one of her friends died there, or something like that."


	7. Her side of the story

**I told you guys I wouldn't be on here for a while.**

**Anyways, I decided to change the point of view for once. Yes, this chapter is hopelessly short, but I suppose it'll do.**

* * *

She didn't get it. How could Bob have died, only to never come back? It didn't process well enough in her brain. Ever since her husband died, things had only gotten worst for her. The days and nights seemed more boring than ever, and it was quieter around the house. What ticked her off the most was that the community seemed to not care, if not happier.

Only she and Bob's friends seemed to care about Bob's death.

Usually, everyone else's response was, "Stop living in the past. Move on," or, "Sorry for your, uh, loss," or even, "Cheer up Karen! You've still got everything else! Here, have a pumpkin pie!"

Karen sat on the chair reminiscing about all of this, when her pet Silverfish leaped onto the edge chair.

"Oh, hey Minty," Karen said quietly.

They both sat on the chair for a while, when the doorbell rang.

Karen hopped out of the chair and walked down the hallway. To her annoyance, no one was there when she opened the door. As she was about to go back in her house, she noticed a white package on the ground. Picking it up, she closed the door as she walked back into the house.

Settled back into her chair again, she opened the package. Inside were two baked potatoes, and an envelope. Minty sniffed the baked potatoes eagerly.

Nudging him away, Karen laughed, "No no, not yet Minty."

She pulled out the envelope, and put the white box on the end table. Karen opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It read:

* * *

_Dear Karen,_

_It is sad to know that your husband died. I cannot help but feel sorry for you._

_It's not your fault he died though. I hope that these baked potatoes help cheer you up. If not, then I don't know what will. (Other than him coming back to life.) Maybe we could meet somewhere sometime, and chat._

_Sincerely, Richard._

* * *

Karen rolled her eyes. She set the letter down on the table.

"Dear Notch, of all the creepers to send me a letter, it's Richard," she muttered, "That cheap prick."

Karen despised Richard. He was arrogant, egotistical, so flirtatious it was ridiculous, and just plain annoying. At least that's how she saw him. Everyone else saw him as some great, strong, ambitious creeper.

Karen muttered a few foul words under her breath. She tossed out the letter, but kept the potatoes. How could she not resist potatoes?

* * *

**Now before everyone gets pissed at me for having Karen holding something, I know that creepers normally cannot hold stuff because they don't have arms. In this case, she is holding stuff like one does when their character is actually a creeper. (There are mods for that.)**

**Update: Hey guys, I'm not going to be on here for a couple of months or more. (Long story.) Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapters...**


End file.
